A Softie, A Hardass, and A Ghoul
by KillerDolley
Summary: Carly and Neveah have escaped from the Vault to find Carly's father. The strong independent Neveah keeps Carly safe while Carly keeps Neveah on track. The two girls find their way to the Capital and find Charon. After Carly buys him to help handle her friend on drunk nights she finds herself attracted to the man. Neveah finds love herself back at Megaton.
1. Chapter 1

_The Character Neveah is not mine at all and Belongs to _FloodFeSTeR. _Go to s/9281297/1/Your-Pretty-Face-Is-Going-To-Hell to check her story out. It is awesome! Don't forget to Review and show some love. Or hate it completely and flame the eff out of this. Either way you're thinking of me!_

_First Off Stats_

_Carly_

_Hair: Brown and long, not a style on game_

_Eye color: blue_

_Hispanic, skin a little lighter than in the game._

_**SPECIAL**_

_Strength:1_

_Perception: 6_

_Endurance: 7_

_Charisma: 7_

_Intelligence: 9_

_Agility: 9_

_Luck: 1_

_Her skills aren't really set but she is weak in the science and mele field. Okay in the field of guns and explosive. Good at Repar, speech, and barter. Fantastic at Medical, lockpick, and sneak._

* * *

Carley lay back as her shift as supervisor ended. She had caught the Tunnel Skanks trying to sneak off during their shifts earlier and was now regretting it. How would they get her back at school this time? She wasn't strong at all but her wits were enough to kinda help her out. That and the fact that Butch and her let off steam together a lot in their teenage years. Her hair was in a lazy bun as she counted the rust stains on her ceiling. That's when she walked in.

Neveah walked in. She was slim yet muscular with piercing eyes that told you she wanted to fuck shit up. She cut her vault jumpsuit to a tank top that showed her belly button and shorts that just barely covered her ass. Her hair flew haphazardly today as she put her wrench down. She was THE mechanic. Anything anyone else could do she finished quicker. Carly smiled gently as the woman walked in and flopped down on her father's empty bed, "Look at what I scored." she smirked pulling an old pack of cigarettes from her pocket, "I thought we ran out over a year ago?" Carly asked as Neveah shrugged.

Carly looked at her friend and mused. Neveah was the opposite of her in every way. Carly didn't like to expose herself and yet Neveah kept defiling the jumpsuits until they stopped giving her new ones. The woman was fiercely protective and had been ever since they were little. She was the kind of person that you rolled your eyes at and yet followed because she was strong and knew what she wanted from life. Amatha had been the third wheel in their friendship. The snitch and the girl who always ran away from fights crying her eyes out.

Carly rolled her eyes and got up stretching her limbs out, "I want out." Neveah said from Carly's right. Carly's eyebrows nearly shot up into her hairline, "What do you mean?" she asked tentatively before sitting back down, "You know out. Don't you get tired of roaming these metal halls all the damned time, Carls?" she asked in a harsh clipped tone. Carly didn't even notice the tone and gave a soft smile, "No, I don't." Neveah sighed in frustration. They have had these talks ever since the G.O.A.T test had thrown both of them into different ways. Carly would always shake her head with a sad smile while Neveah threw her hands up in frustration and as Neveah left Carly fell to her bed in exhaustion. She did want to leave but she had her dad with her. Neveah's parents had died after she had turned thirteen. She had no one keeping her here. No one except Carly.

* * *

Carly's eyes shot open as someone rolled her shoulders in bed. Alarms blared from the now open door. Amatha stood there holding a gun, "You need to hurry. They are coming for you." she said worried shoving the gun into Carly's hands, "Who... what is going on?" she asked in a panic as Amatha left the room. Carly stood stunned holding the gun before running and grabbing her emergency pack. It had water and medical supplies. Just as Carly reached her door Neveah walked in the a bloody wrench, "The way is clear, let's go." as she turned to leave Carly started to shake, "What do you mean the way is clear?" she asked as the woman before her set a fast pace down the hall, "V? V!" Carly yelled and ran after her. A shout from Carly's right had her looking. An officer was walking to her with his baton ready to strike. Carly screamed and put an arm up waiting for the pain.

One loud thunk and hot spray of liquid later Carly opened her eyes, "He was going to..." she looked up to see Neveah's face from teary eyes. The woman grabbed Carly's arm and gently helped her to stand, "Come on." she ordered yet dragged Carly behind her, "V?" she asked and the woman hummed, "Did you kill him?" Neveah sighed, "Do you want me to answer that?" Carly stumbled and felt strong arms keep her from face planting, "No. No I don't."


	2. Chapter 2

Carly walked into Megaton wearing jean shorts and a dirty white v-neck shirt. Her bag was full of scavenged supplies from the Elementary. Neveah was behind her smoking a cigarette carrying a bag twice the size of Carly's. Neveah had stolen a raiders outfit. A pair of jean booty shorts, a black tank top that was sliced open to expose her belly, a pair of black boots, a black cowboy hat, and last a body length black leather jacket with the sleeves cut off. A sawed off shotgun was holstered to her right leg with a katana strapped to her right hip slapping her leg with every step. Red hair curly and bunched under the hat to reach behind her neck while piercing eyes loomed behind black sunglasses. Skin tough and dark with a few scars and a new open wound leaking blood above her right hip.

Carly's hair was up in a ponytail the tip reaching just between her shoulderblades. Blue eyes scanned the area before her as she walked in front of Neveah. Dirtied sneakers kicked up dust and covered both pistols holstered to her hips and the wrench that she now carried everywhere. Her body was covered in grime from crawling into tiny vents and area's Neveah couldn't get to. Being lanky and a little less gifted helped when it was important.

The two walked into their house right to the left of the door and put their loot away in the stuffed house, "I think, you're coming along." Neveah said inspecting some scrap metal they had gained and put it into her craft box. Carly pulled a piece of blue fabric and fingered it softly before placing it next to her sewing collection, "It's been a month." Carly whispered from her place. She pulled the near complete quilt of random fabric she had placed on her mattress on the ground. Neveah kicked the once robot butlers scraps from her way as she walked to the kitchen, "Yeah?" she asked pulling a beer from the fridge. Carly fingered the Vault 101 piece right in the middle, "I'm ready to move on. We got the information we need over a week ago, we have the supplies to make the trip."

Neveah took a long swig and looked down the bottle to where Carly was sitting. Blue eyes pinched in worry. Pink lips thinned into a line and skin red from crying yet to come. A young girl wrapped in the quilt with vault 101 stitching where her heart was. The woman growled and threw the half full bottle on the ground. Glass and liquid exploded at her feet before she grabbed her jacket and walked outside, "Where are you going?" Carly asked, "I'm having my last night, you better get some rest. I'm leaving at first light."

Carly wrapped herself in her quilt and felt panic spread in her chest. What if they didn't find her father? What if they found a dead body? It had been way too long. Neveah leaned outside their door and listened to Carly cry inside. She wanted to open the door and hold her friend but they both had different ways to drown their sorrows. Carly had her tears and Neveah had her beers; however, tomorrow they would both walk the dusty road with high heads and deadly smiles as if tonight had never happened.


End file.
